El descendiente
by ker Varela
Summary: En el futuro, Gumball y Penny viven felizmente casados, pero el verdadero protagonista de esta historia es su hijo Howart, un chico bastante inteligente, compasivo, feliz, educado y solo usa la violencia si es necesario.
1. La boda

Capítulo 1

En el pueblo de Elmore, año 2027, en una iglesia se celebra una gran boda, los que se casan son una pareja que son novios desde los 12 años: El novio es Gumball Waterson, en su juventud, era bastante irresponsable, pero comenzó a volverse responsable y conseguir una carrera como investigador; Y la novia es Penny Fitsgerald. una joven estudiosa con la capacidad de cambiar de forma, ella lleva enamorada de Gumball desde que se conoció, también consiguió una carrera como psicóloga infantil. Todos están felices por ellos. Darwin fue el padrino de Gumball, Patrick, el padre de Penny, la felicidad de la madurez como padre en la boda de su hija, en cambio, Richard, el padre de Gumball, estaba durmiendo hasta que su esposa, Nicole, lo despertó. Cuando Penny lanzó el ramo, muchas de sus amigas intentaron cógelo, pero fue Darwin fue el que lo logró. Todos los deseos en un buen futuro a ambos, y así fue; pero eso es solo lo primero, lo mejor es llegar en unos meses.

* * *

 **Yo siempre he querido que Gumball y Penny tendrían un hijo cuando fueran mayores, y ahora, puedo hacerlo realidad.**

 **No soy dueñodel Increíble mundo de Gumball ni de ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de los que me he inventado. Esta serie le pertenece a Ben Boakye.**


	2. La noticia

Capítulo 2: La noticia.

Ya han pasado dos meses desde la boda de Penny y Gumball, el matrimonio está yendo bién, mejor dicho, no les podría ir mejor, pero no sabían que estaría a punto de mejorar.

Un día que Penny no trabajaba, decidió ir a visitar a sus padres.

-Ya me imagino la cara que pondrán. Dijo ella así misma, mientras bajaba de su coche. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió con la llave que tenía.

Al entrar, su familia la saludó con un abrazo. Los padres de Penny, debido a la edad y el tiempo, ahora parecían "pasas".

-¡Aquí está el ángel de papá! Dijo Patrick mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias papá, pero solo he venido para decir algo importante que os va a dejar congelados. Dijo ella.

La madre de Penny se incorporó a la conversación muy preocupada. -¿No estarás diciendo que tú y Gumball os Habéis divorciado?

Penny respondió. –Claro que no mamá, nos llevamos tan sumamente bien que creo que jamás nos vamos a divorciar.

-¿Entonces, que pasa? Preguntó su madre confundida.

-Adivínalo, os daré una pista: fui al hospital y… Dijo Penny para que ellos adivinaran.

-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Estás diciendo que tienes cáncer?! Dijo el padre de Penny estando asustado.

-No, papá, lo que digo es algo bueno. Dijo ella.

Sus padres intentaron adivinar de qué se trataba, pero no lograban averiguarlo.

-Lo siento cariño, no entiendo lo que nos quieres decir. Dijo Patrick.

-Vale, lo diré: Estoy embarazada. Dijo Penny muy contenta.

En ese momento, Patrik salió por la puerta muy feliz para decirle a todo el mundo que pronto él sería abuelo.

-¡Eso es increíble, querida, no puedo creer que estés embarazada! Dijo su madre. y en ese momento, Pollie, la hermana de Penny, quien ya era adolescente y mas alta después de 10 años, bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-¡¿Es eso cierto, Penny?! ¡¿De verdad estás embarazada?! Dijo ella histérica.

Penny asintió con la cabeza.

-Enhorabuena, hermana. No sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso. Mis amigas se van a morir de la envidia. Dijo Pollie muy contenta.

Su madre se acercó a ella y le preguntó: -¿Se lo has contado ya a Gumball?

Penny le contestó: -Voy a hacerlo esta noche. Por cierto, tengo que irme a trabajar.

Penny abrazó a su madre y se dirigió a su coche, y en ese momento, un policía traía a Patrick a su casa porque le detuvieron por armar escándalo.

Esa misma noche, Gumball llegó de su trabajo en su choche muy contento, entró en su casa y en ese momento, Penny le estaba esperando.

-Hola, cariño. Tengo algo que decirte-. Dijo Gumball.

-Yo también, pero te dejaré empezar a ti. Dijo Penny.

Gumball le explicó: -Han aceptado mi proyecto para recuperar el Ártico, el del satélite y el rayo congelante.

Ella respondió mientras le daba un papel a su marido: -Eso es genial, pero lo mío es mejor.

Gumball cogió el papel y lo leyó. En dicho papel ponía lo siguiente: " _vamos a ser **"**_ Y en la otra cara ponía: _"sigue en la nevera"._ Gumball extrañado, fue a la cocina y encontró otro papel en la nevera que ponía: " _padres"._

En ese momento, Gumball lo entendió todo y fue corriendo hacia Penny y la abrazó muy fuerte.

-¡VAMOS A SER PADRES! Dijo Gumball de forma explosiva.

-SIIIIIIIIII. Dijo Penny de la misma menera.

Ambos se abrazaron muy felices por la noticia. Al día siguiente, Gumball fue a casa de sus padres para darles la noticia, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando entró.

-FELICIDADES, GUMBALL. Gritaron todos. Todos estaban allí: Sus padres, que ahora eran ancianos, Anaís, que ya era adolescente y Darwin y Carrie.

La madre de Gumball abrazó a su hijo y le dio la enhorabuena.

Gumball, en estado de confusión, dijo: -¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Su padre le contestó:-Es una fiesta para celebrar que vas a ser padre, hasta te hemos hecho una tarta… más bien media tarta, me he comido la mitad.

-¿Pero como os habéis enterado? Preguntó Gumball confuso.

Anaís contestó a su pregunta: -Pollie publicó en las redes sociales la noticia de que iba a ser tía, y eso sería porque alguno de sus hermanos iba a ser padre, y la única hermana que tiene Pollie es Penny, y Penny está casada contigo. Así fue como lo dedujimos.

Darwin se acercó a él y le abrazó. -Menuda suerte tienes, hermano. Le dijo.

-Gracias. Dijo Gumball

FIN

* * *

 **Para empezar, quiero decir que sí, el nombre de la hermana de Penny es Pollie, si no me creéis, mirarlo en la wiki de Gumball. La idea para salvar el ártico es originalmente mía, consiste en acoplar un rayo congelador en un satélite y lanzarlo al espacio, dispararía el rayo sobre el agua que rodea el ártico y la congelaría, y para que el hielo no se expanda demasiado, bastaría con poner una barrera protectora. Espero que no os parezca una idea mala.**

 **No soy dueño del mundo increíble de Gumball ni de ninguno de sus personajes, una excepción de los que me he inventado. Esta serie pertenece a Ben Boakye.**


	3. El nacimiento

Capítulo 3: El nacimiento

Ya han pasado 9 meses y Penny estaba en el hospital a punto de dar a luz. En la sala de espera estaban las familias de Gumball y de Penny, también estaban presentes sus conocidos.

Habían pasado algunas horas y los demás parecían impacientes. En ese momento, un médico salió de la abitación.

-Dígame, doctor. ¿Ya ha nacido? Preguntó a Gumball impaciente.

-Lo siento, señor Waterson, todavía no. Contestó al doctor. En ese momento, se escucho un pequeño llanto.

-Ahora sí. Dijo el doctor extrañado.

Gumball entró corriendo a la habitación en la que estaba su esposa justo a su hijo. Sus padres y los de Penny entraron con él. Dentro estaba Penny tumbada en la camilla con el bebé en los brazos, Gumball estaba al lado de ella dándole la enhorabuena. Penny les mostró el bebé a su familia y amigos, Era un niño adorable, tranquilo y resplandeciente, solo con un vistazo que podía leer de quién era hijo. Tenía el mismo aspecto que Gumball, tenía el color de piel de Penny, tenía los ojos, los cuernos y las alas de su madre.

-Enhorabuena, hermano, ya eres padre. Le dijo Darwin.

-¿Tiene ya nombre? Preguntó Anaís.

-aún no, él decidió un nombre, pero no creo que os guste. Dijo Gumball.

¿Qué es lo que llamamos Howard? Optó Gumball

-Howard Waterson? Suena bien. Dijo Nicole con aprovación.

Richad cogió a Howard en brazos y le dijo: -Te lo pasarás muy bien con el abuelo, Howard. En ese momento, Patrick se lo quitó de las manos y le dijo: -No creo que tengas el cerebro suficiente para enseñarle algo, Richard.

-Papá, ¿podrías devolvernos a Howard? Dijo Gumball mientras Cogía el niño en brazos mientras Richard y Patrik discutían.

Gumball le dijo al pequeño: -Escúchame, pequeño, eres uno de los mayores que me has sucedido, eres un tesoro para esta familia y pienso protegido para que nunca te pase nada malo. Al terminar de hablar, Gumball le besó en la frente y se lo devolvió a su esposa.

En ese momento, el médico entró en la habitación y encendió el monitor para contarles algo: -Señores, quiero contarles algo sobre su hijo; algo inusual, es posible que su hijo herede la capacidad de transformarse de la madre, pero también es posible que llegue a desarrollar algún que otro poder especial, Pero creo que estos no se desarrollarán hasta la adolescencia. También hemos descubierto que sus órganos, sus huesos y su piel son bastante inusuales debido a que es imposible romperlas, en otras palabras, es invulnerable y es imposible que enferme.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al bebé. Gumball y Penny estaban muy felices de que su hijo fuera tan especial.

* * *

 **No soy el dueño del mundo increíble de Gumball ni de ninguno de sus personajes, una excepción de los que me he inventado. Esta serie pertenece a Ben Boakye.**


	4. El aprendizaje

Capítulo 4: Aprendizaje

Habían pasado unos meses y la vida de Gumball y Penny era diferente ahora que tenía un hijo. Howard era bastante tranquilo, casi nunca lloraba y nunca se quejaba al comer.

Un día, Penny le cambiaba los pañales a Howard y Gumball hacía la comida. Penny se sorprendió al oír la primera palabra de su hijo, la cual era: -Mami.

-¡Gumball, ven rápido! Exclamó Penny.

Gumball entró en la habitación exclamado.

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Howard se ha hecho daño ?!

-¡No te lo vas a creer; ha dicho su primera palabra!

Gumball se sorprendió y luego sacó su teléfono holográfico y grabó a su hijo.

-Venga, pequeño, dilo otra vez. Le dijo Penny.

-Mami. Dijo Howard por segunda vez.

Penny abrazó alegremente a su hijo mientras Gumball mandaba el video a sus padres.

Días más tarde, Gumball estaba enseñando un Howard a caminar, y no tardó en aprender.

5 años después, Howard asistió a su primer día de guardería. En el futuro, la educación y la medicina era la llamada "Gran reflexión de la humanidad", la cual consiste en que los líderes mundiales se habían unido a la cuenta que acababan con el planeta y que tenían que intervenir antes antes. Gumball también contribuyó en ello con su proyecto para restaurar el Ártico.

Volviendo a la historia.

En la guardería, Howard era a la misma aula que su primo Gean, un híbrido entre el fantasma y el fantasma, debido a que era el hijo de Darwin y Carrie. Howard conoció a los que más amigos amigos. Era un niño sincero y muy amable, también era muy popular; los niños querían ser amigos y las niñas se enamoraban de él.

Howard tenía todo lo que un niño normal tenía, su vida era buena, y estaba a punto de ser mejor todavía.

* * *

 **No soy el dueño del mundo increíble de Gumball ni de ninguno de sus personajes, excepto cuando los que yo he inventado. Esta serie pertenece a Ben Bocquelet.**


	5. El primer día

Capítulo 5:

Habían pasado 8 años, Howard ya era adolescente y había desarrollado varias habilidades. Howard era un niño educado, inteligente, feliz, bueno en los estudios y muy obediente. Siempre sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. (Aunque en el pasado los que tuvieron el apellido Waterson fueron "un poco" lo contrario).

Era por la mañana en Elmore, era el comienzo del año nuevo escolar y la final de las vacaciones de verano.

-Howard, baja a desayunar o llegarás tarde. Dijo Penny.

-Ya voy, mamá. le respondió.

Howard se vistió con su ropa tradicional: unos pantalones baqueros, una camisa blanca, unas zapatillas rojas y una chaqueta roja. Después de vestirse, salió de su habitación y bajó a la cocina.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, cogió su mochila y se despidió de sus padres.

Gumball y Penny se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Mamá, papá, tranquilos, yo voy al instituto, no voy a la guerra, lo que es obvio porque tengo solo 13 y ya no existen las guerras. Dijo Howard

Sus padres no se dejaron abrazar, entonces Howard se convirtió en un ratón y se escapó. Howard volvió a su forma normal cuando llegó a la acera.

-Howard estaba caminando hacia la parada de autobús cuando se llamaba delante de él: Una herramienta.

-¡Eh, chaval! ¡Eso es mio! Le dijo una voz que venía desde arriba.

Howard miró hacia arriba y vio un técnico y un poste de purificación arreglando una avería.

-¡Tranquilo ahora bajo! Dijo el técnoco

-No, tranquilo, ya subo yo. Respondió Howard.

Howard transformó sus alas en unas grandes alas de ángel, voló hacia arriba y le devolvió la herramienta al técnico.

-Aquí la tiene. Dijo Howard mientras le entregaba la herramienta.

-Gracias ... Le respondió en estado de confusión.

-Howard volvió a bajar al suelo ya su vez, a su vez, a su vez, a su vez, su camino.

El técnico miró a Howard todavía confuso y se dijo a sí mismo:

-Dios mío, tengo que decirle a mi médico que puedo ver ángeles.

Cuando llegó Howard, se encontró con sus amigos: Jack, era un helado con sabor a plátano porque era el hijo de Sarah, que ahora era una escritora y artista fomosa, y Banana Joe, Que era un cómico famoso. Harrie: era una nube blanca bastante narcisista parecido a Tobías porque era hijo de Masami, que había heredado la fortuna y la empresa de su familia, y Tobías, que se trata de un rapero de la fama mundial. Lisa: Era un globo verde con unas cuantas espinas porque era hijo de Alan, que era el presidente de una empresa que ayudaba al medio ambiente, y Carmen, que ahora era científica. Y finalmente, su primo Gean, un cruce entre pez y fantasma que era el primo de Howard y el hijo de Darwin, que ahora era socio de Alan en su empresa, y Carrie que ahora era una bibliotecaria.

-Buenos días, chicos, ¿Estáis felices de que empiece el nuevo curso? Dijo mientras la saudaba.

-Sí, estamos muy felices de volver al infierno. Respondió a Jack de forma irónica.

-No tienes que hablar así, Jack, el instituto es un lugar genial. Le dijo Lisa.

-No es tan genial como yo. Dijo Harrie mientras mirabas a su espejo.

-¿Qué tal estás hoy, Gean? Preguntó Howard a su primo.

-Aunque se han acabado las vacaciones, estoy muy bien.

Entonces, llegó el autobús, fue un nuevo autobús que se movió mediante la energía magnética que proporcionó las fuentes magnéticas de la carretera, no dañaría el medio ambiente al usar las energías renovables.

Cuando subieron, un ordenador los examinó para registrar su asistencia.

Al llegar al instituto, Howard fue corriendo al gimnasio donde se realizó la asamblea del comienzo del nuevo curso. En el futuro, el instituto Elmore había cambiado mucho: Los profesores ahora se preocuparon más por la educación de los alumnos y ayudaron un poco en los exámenes, que ahora eran más sencillos y fáciles de entender.

Después de la asamblea, todos fueron a sus clases, Howard fue a la clase de 8º cuya profesora fue su tía Anaís, que han decidido ser profesora.

Howard tenía un don en la escuela: todo lo que leía, lo que se aprendió, lo que se grabó para siempre y siempre se olvidó, lo que le ayudó mucho en los exámenes.

Cuando terminó el primer día de clase, Howard salió justo a sus amigos.

-Gean, dile al ordenador del autobús que voy a casa andando. Les dijo a sus amigos.

-De acuerdo, primo. Dijo su primo.

Howard fue una zona donde no había nadie y se convirtió en un ángel y se fue volando. Mientras volaba, un hombre con una bolsa gigante, ese hombre era Julius Oppenheimmer Jr, que ahora era un crimen y estaba huyendo de la policía. Howard, al ver esto, decició frenarlo, Bajo el suelo delante de él y se detuvo.

-Lo siento mucho. Dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos con un tono blanco, y en ese momento, Lucius se durmió. La policía no tardará nada en llegar para detenerle. Howard usó su poder de hacerse invisible y se fue muy triste porque odiaba usa sus poderes contra una persona.

Al llegar a casa, Howard fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo de parte de sus padres, que estaban muy preocupados por él.

-Mamá, papá, tengo que deciros algo. Dijo con cara triste.

-¿Que ha pasado, cariño? ¿Alguien se ha metido contigo? Dijo Penny preocupada.

-No, mamá, no es eso, es que usen mis poderes para detener un ladrón, pero solo lo dormí.

-No pasa nada, hijo, lo importante es que no lo dañaste, solo hiciste lo que creías que debías hacer, no llores, no hay razón para hacerlo.

Mas tarde, esa misma noche, Julius estaba durmiendo en su celda cuando le despertó una extraña luz blanca que se lo llevó. Los guardias vieron que no estaba y creyeron que se había escapado.

Julius reapareció en una gran oficina de un gran edificio, delante de él había un hombre sentado en una silla con los brazos apoyados en su escritorio. No se le veía la cara por la falta de luz.

-Me has fallado, Lucius, y sabes muy bien lo que hago con los que me fallan. Dijo la extraña figura.

-¡No, señor, por favor no lo haga!Tenía el dinero, pero apareció un niño y ...

-Un niño ¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que te ha derrotado un niño? ¿Como vas a servirme si hasta un niño puede vencerte? Dijo el extraño hombre.

Entonces, habrió un cajón de su escritorio en el que había muchos botones, pulsó uno y apareció un vaso de agua en su mesa.

-¿Piensa matarme con un vaso de agua? Preguntó Lucius confuso.

-No, es que me he equivocado de botón. Respondió la figura.

-Phil ¿Puedes venir? Dijo el hombre.

-Claro, señor, ¿En que puedo ayudarle? Dijo un hombrecillo bajito y con gafas.

-¿Me puedes decir qué botón es el que acciona la trampilla?

-Claro señor, es este. dijo mientras señalaba el botón.

Entonces, el hombre pulsó el botón y se abrió una trampilla al lado de Lucius.

-¿Podrías saltar? Le dijo el hombre a Lucius.

Lucius saltó por el agujero y la figura empezó a reír y a decir: ¡Ahora, los tiburones te enseñarán lo que pasa cuando alguien me falla!

-Pero, no tenemos tiburones, señor. Dijo Phil.

-¿Como? Pedí expresamente que conectaran la trampilla con un tanque de tiburones.

-Es que son una especie protegida, en estos momentos, no sabemos a donde lleva la trampilla.

Entonces, Lucius cae de un agujero en el techo de la sala.

-Bueno, ahora sabemos donde acaba. Dijo Phil a su jefe.

-Acompáñale a las mazmorras. Dijo el Hombre.

-Sí señor. Dijo Phill.

-Entonces, la figura miró la ventana y se dijo a sí mismo: -Ese niño me va a causar muchos problemas.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

* * *

Por fin logré acabar este capítulo, aporté algunas de mis ideas: Las torres de purificación, que sirven para limpiar el CO2 de la atmósfera. Otro dato curioso, es que Banana Joe y Sarah se hayan casado, esa idea la saqué de una istoria de uno de mis escritores favoritos: The Double U. Lo de la trampilla era para poner algo de comedia. La razón por la que tardé tanto en terminar este capítulo, fue la pereza, espero que me perdonen.

 **No soy el dueño del mundo increíble ni ninguno de sus personajes, excepto cuando te invento. Esta serie pertenece a Ben Bocquelet.**


End file.
